So what Happens Next?
by iTs DuH FrEaK
Summary: Naota is a normal, bored, 14 year old teenager with an interesting past. Through the years no one has reminded him about the past, nor was the past brought up... untill now. (edited chapters!)
1. CLiCk!

**So What Happens Next?**  
  
**Summary:** Naota is a normal, bored, 14 year old teenager with an interesting past. Through the years no one has reminded him about the past, nor was the past brought up... until now.   
  
**Authors notes:** This is my first FLCL fic on this site. Just to mention, my favorite character is Mamimi. I'm really, really bad at POV's so I'm sorry if it sucks. The story might seem kind of weird... but I though the anime was too. (even though I loved it.) I didn't really like the ending so I decided to Continue it, but it's two years later and Naota is 14 years old.   
  
**One: CLiCk!   
**  
I strummed a thick sting on my bass and listened to the deep sound it made. I strummed more strings and somehow it turned into a nice song. The tune was deep and it filled the air. I had taught myself how to play the bass since I have a lot of free time now. My eyes lifted from the strings to a violet haired girl who was looking at the pictures on b my/b desk.  
  
_"Hey Naruto!" "What did you do to me and Onnichan's room?!" "I got rid of the bunk bed, it took up too much room, so I got you a full size bed and also a desk and a computer. Now it's **your **room, son... anyways I don't think your brother is coming back." "Wow, thanks Dad-" "Don't thank me, thank your bro."  
_  
Eri Ninamori did a 90 degrees turn on the computer chair and held up a red framed picture.  
  
"What ever happened to her?" She asked casually. I looked at the picture. It was taken four years ago when my brother was here. I went back to playing the bass and closed my eyes as I listened to the tune.  
  
"She left town. She said she wanted to be a photographer." I replied as I thought about the day she left, about what she said that day.  
  
"Do you miss her?" I opened my eyes and looked at her. The question caught me off guard.  
  
"I do, sometimes. I miss the stupid pictures she would take." I replied after a while.  
  
"Did you love her? A lot of rumors at school said you two were together." Ninamori said, the she grinned at me, I knew I was blushing a little.  
  
"Do you always believe rumors? Anyways, I thought I did, but no." I heard her snap her finger and smiled at me.  
  
"Then you love Haruko." She mocked. "Well, that's nothing new, I mean you did say it to the whole world."  
  
She laughed when I blushed harder. Damn, I hate that. Why are all girls the same? So annoying. I kept staring at her and shook my head.  
  
"I'm over that. She's eight years older then me. She's 22 now."   
  
"Sure, Naota, sure." I glared at her and she just smirked.  
  
"When was this picture taken? She looks different here..." I watched as she pointed to the red framed picture. I took a closer look and she was pointing to the 15 year old who had her arm extended because she was taking the picture. My brother was carrying her and somehow I was in the picture too. I let out a heavy sigh.  
  
"Can't you mind your own business?" I growled.  
  
"It's just a question." She fired back.   
  
"It was taken four years ago. My brother was still here and he just won a baseball game in college. I was-" I closed my eyes to do quick math and I opened them again. "I was 11 and she was 15." I took another look at the picture. We were happy because everything was perfect. I had my brother so I was able to act like a kid. She had my brother so she didn't need to smoke.  
  
"I'm guessing she started smoking when your brother left." Ninamori said. I looked at her and nodded. Then I went back to strumming my bass and closed my eyes.  
  
"My heart was wanted and I gave it away. Then the person I gave it to made it a hand-me- down and gave it to someone else. I never got my heart back, after that though. I guess he didn't want it either, so he lost it." Ninamori said out of no where. I looked at her in confusion. The noticed she was reading a magazine out loud. Ninamori looked at her watch and gasped.  
  
"AH! Damn it, Dad's gunna get pissed! Got to go, give it back to me tomorrow okay?" She threw me the magazine she was reading and ran out the door.  
  
I looked at it and flipped to the cover. I gasped and started to cough. It was Mamimi! the magazine said "bCLiCk!/b" on it. Mamimi was sitting down with a camera in her hands. She was wearing a gray skirt and a red shirt that said the magazine title.   
  
I started to read the text on the cover. It said things like _**"Youngest photographer, 17 years old when she began."**_ and _**"19 year old even paints!"**_ I flipped through the pages and saw Pictures and painting all done by Mamimi. They were all beautiful. This was probably the thing Ninamori was reading. I got to the middle of the magazine and saw me.  
  
I read what it said on the other page.   
  
_This is the first piece of art young Mamimi had submitted to start her career. Mamimi even made it into a painting that is now in New York. "I looked up and saw him. It was one of those beautiful moment." She says to New York Times. Mamimi title the picture 'Gone.' "It's beautiful, but sad. I don't know how to explain it." Mamimi laughs._  
  
I stopped reading and looked at the picture. I remember it. I was standing on a pile of rubble holding my bass that Haruko had given me that day. The same day she left me. The same day I told her I loved her. My back was turned to Mamimi and the sun was setting.   
  
I looked at the same picture only it was a pastel painting of it. It was beautiful also, who'd a thought she'd have so much talent? I continued to look through the pictures and art till I got to the end where it had another picture of Mamimi. It was a page with her information.  
  
_** Real Name: Mamimi Samejima  
**_

_** Likes to be called: Mamimi  
  
Age: 19  
  
Place of birth: Japan  
  
Favorite color: Red**_  
  
skipped all the other thing I knew about her till Something caught my eyes.  
  
_**Thoughts on LOVE: Quote: "My heart was wanted and I gave it away. Then the person I gave it to made it a hand-me- down and gave it to someone else. I never got my heart back, after that though. I guess he didn't want it either, so he lost it."**_  
  
There was more below that, so I kept reading.  
  
**_FAQ:  
_**  
_**How long have you been away from your hometown?  
  
Answer: "Two years. I miss it, but I'm not ready to go back just yet."  
  
Have you ever ran away?  
  
Answer: "Yes"  
  
Did you have a lot of friend?  
**_

_**Answer: "No. Everyone picked on me, beat me up, and bullied me around. No one really looked out for me."  
  
We heard that you use to smoke. Is it true?  
  
Answer: "Yes, but I stopped last year." (she laughs and gives us a victory sign)  
  
Why did you stop?  
  
Answer: "I have my reasons." (laughs again)  
  
Have you been in love?  
  
Answer: "Yes, and I still am in love." (blows a kiss)  
  
With who?  
**_

_** Answer: "Secret." (giggles)  
  
Any words you would like to say?  
  
Answer: (Laughs and holds up her Camera) "CLICK!"**_  
  
I stopped reading and placed the magazine in my book bag. I looked around and it was dark. I spent the whole day reading that stupid magazine. I didn't bother to turn on the light since Ninamori left so the only light had had in my room was the light from the moon that shined through my window. Usually I slept in complete dark, but I'm too lazy to get up and close the curtains. Man... I still have homework... I'll just copy off of Ninamori's tomorrow. I got in the bed and before going to sleep I took a last look at the picture for long time ago.   
  
_"Hey Mamimi, whatcha reading?"   
  
"Oh hey, kid! I'm reading a magazine." _

_ "Click?" br"yep! Your brother is taking a long time, I think he's going to make himself late for the game." _

_"Yeah, I bet. Hey Mamimi, what's in Click?" _

_"It's a bunch of pictures of picture. A bunch of famous photographers get to be in this magazine. People from all around the world get to see it. Even in America." _

_"That's cool, are you going to have your pictures in there?" _

_"It would be cool. It's a good dream to look forward to." _

_"I bet someday your pictures are going to be in Click, Your pictures are great, Mamimi!" _

_"Yeah... I hope so."   
_  
I think I'm smiling again. When I was reading the Magazine, I could imagine the whole interview in my head. You being stupid and childish. You answering things short and simple. You keeping everything so secret. Why didn't you tell who you're in love with? Did you know that I might read it? Did you know my Onnichan might read it?  
  
I closed my eyes. An image of the most annoying girl came to my mind. She was holding her camera up and laughing. "CLICK!"  
  
Authors notes: I'm sorry it so confusing! I couldn't sleep until I wrote it. If any of you guys want any favorite couples, REVIEW AND TELL ME!!!! and I'll try my best to make it happen.


	2. I Hate Sour Stuff

**What Happens Now?**  
  
**Summary**: Naota is a normal, bored, 14 year old teenager with an interesting past. Through the years no one has reminded him about the past, nor was the past brought up... until now.   
  
**Authors Note:** Maybe this chapter will make it less confusing... hopefully... Umm if you're wondering why I named the first chapter **CLiCk**, it's simple... well kind of. The first Chapter is about Naota thinking of Mamimi. It's been about two years since he last saw her so he forgot about her completely. Then suddenly, she's brought up again. CLiCk is just another way to say "Thoughts of Mamimi." ummm... but I don't think this is a "_only Mamimi_" fic. I'm going to try to make it a "_Everybody_" fic.... Well I said Try. LoL Depends which character is in my head more.   
  
**Two: I Hate Sour Stuff**  
  
I tapped the table of my desk. Were can that boy be? He's late again, well that's normal. I want my magazine back. I looked at my homeroom teacher who was sleeping. My dad should get better people to teach us. How am I suppose to get a good education with Teachers who don't even teach?   
  
I glanced back at the door and saw a silhouette of a boy. That better be who I think it is. The door slide open and Naota came in, breathing heavily. He looked at the teacher ready to blame his father, but noticed he was sleeping and walked to the desk next to me.  
  
"My magazine." I said in my normal voice. He glared at me and looked through his back pack.  
  
"Here." He threw it on my desk and sat down on his seat.  
  
"Where did you get the magazine?" Naota asked, his eyes still on the zine.  
  
"The book store. I saw Mamimi's picture and I remembered how she use to hang out with you. I went through the zine and I loved all the pictures she took. I Envy her." I replied as flipped through the pages, making sure nothing was damgaed.  
  
Naota shook his head.  
  
"She's just a 19 year old who still acts like she's 10. She's never mature and she acts like a baby." I looked at Naota and smirked.  
  
"Are you saying I'm better?" I see him blush and I laugh harder.  
  
"Yes-no. Damn, be quite." He growled and I just smiled.  
  
"I hear from people who knew her, her life sucked. Most of them regret what they did to her." I mumbled. This information seemed to catch Naota's attention.   
  
"Are you stocking her or something? You shouldn't butt-in other people's lives." Was he getting mad? I looked at him and pushed him on the forehead with one finger. He fell to the ground.  
  
"What's the big idea?!" He said through his clenched teeth. I looked at him. I'm so bored with this.  
  
"She's famous, smarty. I'm in journalism. The principal told me to do an article on Mamimi Samejima, since she went to this high school. They barely found out about her fame this week. Since this is one of those 'never heard of' towns, we get news late and I mean really late. The magazine that I showed you was an old issue from a three months ago." Naota looked at the magazine nodded. "I interviewed her parents. They didn't care she ran away, or that she's famous. They think it's just luck. Do you have anything to add?"  
  
"When Onnichan and Mamimi were dating, she was always at the house. Her parents and her didn't get along really well." Naota said, a hint of bitterness in her voice. I looked at the, now, 14 year old boy.  
  
"You care about her?" I smiled. He frowned as he looked at me.  
  
"No, I just feel guilty. Onnichan made me promise to take care of her, and I just told her to go away. I knew about her crappy life, but I didn't care." I looked at him. I know that my eyes have soften.  
  
"I still envy her." I said, letting out a heavy sigh, "She smiled even though her days were bad. Even though the two guys she fell in love with broke her heart. I could never do that." I noticed that Naota was quieter then before. He was feeling worse.  
  
"I could never do it either." He mumbled. I laughed at him.  
  
"You get mad and upset when people act like kids."  
  
I looked up and saw the teacher was waking up. I sighed as he rang a bell for the classes attention.  
  
I heard him call out roll, so I listened for my name.  
  
"Ninamori, Eri."  
  
"Here. By the way, Naota was late." I replied.  
  
**-----  
**  
I walked across the bridge angry as the girl next of me said nothing.   
  
"Why did you tell him I was late! Because of you, I had to stay after school." I yelled. She turned and looked at me.  
  
"It was true though." She gave me a small smile. I screamed in anger.  
  
"You're so stupid!" I yelled.  
  
"But you love me that way." She smirked. I blushed and she laughed again.   
  
We reached the Soda Machine and I shoved my hand in my pocket for change. Ninamori got a fruity drink. I shoved my coins in the slot and thought of what to get. Maybe something bitter. I was about to press the bottom, but a pale hand pressed it for me. But it wasn't the one he wanted. It was something sour. The hand grabbed my soda. I frowned.  
  
"Ninamori! You know I hate sour things!" I said as I turned around  
  
Out of no where, there was a flash of light. I looked around and I saw a girl, 19, leaning towards the soda machine drinking my soda.  
  
"Click." She said simply. She laughed. The 19 year old was wearing a red t-shirt that said 'CLiCk' and a really short black sailor skirt. She wore everyday tennis shoes and carried a black bag, that probably held her camera. Her hair was let down and reached her mid back.  
  
"Mamimi?" I whispered. She smiled.   
  
"Hi Ta-kun!" She laughed. "Here." She handed me a the can of soda. I just started at it.  
  
"It's yours, isn't it?" I took it and looked at Ninamori.  
  
"It's your money you're wasting if you don't drink it." She said as she finished her drink. Mamimi saw Ninamori and smiled.  
  
"I'm Mamimi! Nice to meet you. Any friend of Ta-kun is a friend of Mamimi!" She said happily as she stuck out her hand. Ninamori looked at her for awhile and smiled as she shook Mamimi's hand.  
  
"I'm Eri Ninamori, but everyone called me Ninamori." She paused and took out a magazine. "Can you sign this for me? I'm a big fan of yours. I was also wondering if I can interview you for my high school's news paper." Mamimi laughed and jumped in the air.   
  
"Sure!" She signed the magazine and returned it. "Where do you want to meet for my interview? This is so cool! Mamimi loves interviews!"  
  
I watched Mamimi.   
  
"Why are you staring at me Ta-kun?" She asked in her normal childish tone. I blushed. How many times do I need to turn red?! I took a deep breath before I spoke.  
  
"You look different, that's all." I said, looking away. Mamimi began to laugh. She jumped in the air and hugged me tightly. From the corner of my eyes I could see Ninamori look at us awkwardly.  
  
"Let me go! Why do you have to do this?!" I screamed Struggling. She giggled and let go.  
  
"You know why." she replied. She no longer hand to bend her back to put her head on my shoulder.  
  
"Ta-kun grew. He's tall now." I hear her mumble.  
  
I look straight ahead at nothing.  
  
"Why are you here, Mamimi?" She lifted her head so we looked at each other eye to eye. She kissed my ear and rested her head on my shoulder.  
  
"I got a letter." She giggled. "Your brother is coming, Ta-kun."   
  
My eyes went from nothing to the can of sour soda that I held.   
  
"I hate sour stuff." I said. Then I drank it, _all_.  
  
**Authors Notes:** Should I continue? Only if you guys want me to. If I do continue, you guys get to find out why Naota's brother is coming back, Why was Mamimi the first to know, Why she came back for him when they both broke her heart, If the Evil Alien Woman had something to do with this. 


	3. I Like Things Bitter

**What Happens Now?**  
  
**Summary:** Naota is a normal, bored, 14 year old teenager with an interesting past. Through the years no one has reminded him about the past, nor was the past brought up... until now.   
  
**Author's Notes:** I'm really sorry this is late! My computer went shity on me and I got that internet virus thing. Anyways... I would Like to thank Everyone who reviewed my fic. Thanks guys! You don't know how much they mean to me. LoL I thought no one would like this fic, since it's my first one. As for the misspelling, can you tell that I'm not Japanese? LoL well I rewrote the whole thing... kind of. It's still the same, but I'm just trying to make it more understanding. I also Tried to fix the misspelling I made.   
  
**Three: I Like Bitter things**  
  
_'So Long Naota._' Those were the last words I heard from her before she left to start her career as a famous photographer. The only thing from the past that's still here is Canti. Why is the past coming back after two years? I strum another thick string on my blue bass.  
  
Two weeks from now I'll be 15, how fun. I smelled cookies down stairs, Canti is cooking again. Maybe things won't be so plain anymore... but I like things plain. My eyes switched from the white ceiling to my blue bass that's been taken from my hands.  
  
"What's on your mind Ta-kun?" Said a childish voice. I knew who it was, so I didn't even bother to look at her.  
  
"It's not a toy, Mamimi. Give it back and my name is Naota." I grunted as I held out my hand. I grabbed nothing but air. Ever since that day, I don't want anyone calling me Ta-kun.  
  
"Naota, why do you always have to be so grumpy?" I sat up and glared at the purple haired girl spinning on my computer chair. Her dark blue eyes glared back as she sipped her soda. There was a flash of lights and me and Ninamori looked at Mamimi.  
  
-----  
  
"Oh NO!" She screamed as she looked at her camera. She frowned as she walked towards me.  
  
"Huh, what's wrong, Mamimi?"  
  
"My Camera, it's full!" She said, "Can I use the computer really quick." I nodded and jumped off the chair.  
  
"Hey! That's my computer!" Naota said as he got up.  
  
Mamimi had already connected her camera to the computer with a clear plastic cord, and did something. Within a couple of seconds a screen came up and showed all of the pictures Mamimi had taken.  
  
"Wow, they're nice." I said.   
  
Mamimi clicked on the pictures printed them out. For an hour, me and Naota heard the clicking of a mouse and the tapping of the keyboard. From the corner of my eyes, I could see Naota staring out the window as he strummed his blue bass guitar.  
  
"What's on your mind Naota?" I asked. It took awhile for him to answer. That always annoyed me and he knows that.  
  
"Nothing."   
  
"Whatever, Naota." I whispered. I looked at Mamimi who was digging through her black bag. She took out a red folder and shoved her pictures she just printed. I guess she doesn't want us to see her pictures. I look out the window again and noticed the sky was dark blue and the stars were beginning to show.   
  
"I better go."   
  
-----  
  
"Why don't you spend the night too, Nina?" Nina stared at me then looked at Ta-kun, who just looked at Nina then back to his blue guitar- opps I mean Bass.  
  
"I don't care. Do what you want." He said in his normal 'I don't care 'cause I'm cool that way' tone.  
  
"I don't have extra clothes."  
  
I smiled and began to look through my bag throwing my stuff everywhere.  
  
"Mamimi! What the hell are you-" I couldn't hear Ta-kun anymore after that because his voice was muffled by something. I turned around to see a red-shirt over his head.  
  
"Sorry, Ta-kun-"  
  
"Mamimi, don't call me that. I'm not my brother you -"  
  
"I know." I went back to digging for what I was looking for. Then I found it!  
  
"Here you go!" I held out a pair of purple shorts and a matching tang top. I threw it at Nina and she held it in her hands. At first she looked at it then at me.  
  
"It's for you to wear, Nina!" I laughed. I walked around Ta-kun's room and picked up the clothes I threw around. I took the red t-shirt on Ta-kun's head and the black shorts on the corner of the bed and put it over my shoulders.   
  
"Ta-kun, where's the bathroom?" Ta-kun looks at me and gives me an annoyed look.   
  
"It's down stairs. It's the only room with an open door." I nodded and skipped my way down stairs.  
  
Ta-kun seems distracted. I bet he's wondering about the past and now. Should I tell him the truth? I think I should... it's the right thing! But... Not yet.  
  
"Mamimi, what's so funny down there?!" I cover my mouth and looked up the stairs to see Ta-kun's head. I didn't know I was laughing that loud... In fact I didn't know I was laughing at all.  
  
"Nothing, Ta-kun!" I yelled back as I made my way to the bathroom.  
  
----  
  
I looked at the ceiling in my blue pajamas. Mamimi was humming some weird song to her self as she dried her hair with a red towel. How did all that stuff she took out fit in that small tiny bag? How did it even look tiny still? And why do girls take forever in the shower!? When Mamimi went in, it was 7:00. When she came out it was 8:30. When Ninamori went in, it was 8:40 and now 9:50 and she still isn't out. I scratched my head hard.   
  
"What are you thinking about Ta-kun?" Mamimi asked through her towel. I glanced her way for a second then back at the ceiling.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"It has to be something Ta-kun. You're scratching you head... really hard!"  
  
"And?"  
  
"When you scratch your head really hard, your thinking really hard and can't find the answer." Mamimi laughed.  
  
I looked at her, annoyed. I forgot she knows me. I mean, she spent so much time with my brother... and with me. That brings back to the old days... the very old days. When it was just me, my brother and Mamimi. We would spend forever together and she would even spend the nigh here with my Bro, secretly without my dad knowing. I think I'm smiling again with these old memories.  
  
I remembered how Dad got mad at us when we broke window in the bakery. My brother was teaching Mamimi how to hit the ball when BAM! I took the blame for her though, don't know why, but I did.   
  
Something caught Mamimi's eyes as she walked over to it. It was a small red baseball bat. She picked it up and began to swing it. I laughed. More memories. Mamimi looked at me and blinked.  
  
"Am I doing something wrong?"  
  
"Yeah, your holding the bat backwards... like always." Mamimi looked at me and smiled.  
  
"Only because you and Tasuku never thought me how to hold it right."  
  
"Well, because after you broke the window-"  
  
"I remember that! But it wasn't my fault. You and Tasuku said to hit it as hard as I can!" I looked at Mamimi shocked. She was actually being normal and she said my brother's name! When Mamimi noticed what I noticed, she frowned and looked away. She swung the bat harder and it flew out of her hands.  
  
----  
  
I saw the bat and stepped out of the room.  
  
"Sorry, Nina!" Mamimi screamed as she picked up the bat and hide it behind her.  
  
"It's nothing, I didn't get hurt." I said. I was wearing a the pair of pajama's Mamimi lend me.  
  
"So what are we gunna do in this li'l sleep over?"  
  
I watched as Naota blushed when I said sleep over. Why would he blush? Then It hit me. He's a guy.  
  
"Naota, you better not be thinking-"  
  
"NO I'M NOT!" Naota screamed as he got up from his bed, blushing harder.  
  
"Then why is Ta-kun blushing?" Mamimi giggled.  
  
"I am not, and stop calling me Ta-kun!"  
  
I looked at Mamimi and we both started laughing. It was easy to get on Naota's nerves.  
  
----  
  
We spend the whole night acting stupid. Which is new to me, because I'm not suppose to be like that. It's 3:00 AM and I can't sleep. I stood up and walked to the window, opened it and sat on my roof. I spent two weeks doing this every night after my brother left. So many memories.  
  
"What are you doing?" I didn't have to bother turning around because I already knew the voice. I mean, I hear that voice nagging me every single day.  
  
"Thinking."  
  
"About what and why so late?" I turned around.  
  
"Why aren't you sleeping?" She looked at me and blinked.  
  
"Because you woke me up."  
  
"That's the stupidest excuse I've ever heard." Ninamori looked at me then let out, I think, a pissed off sigh.  
  
"What are you thinking about, Naota?"  
  
"Stuff." She looked at me again and took off her glasses.  
  
"We've been friends for how long?"  
  
"Never." I grinned.  
  
"NAOTA!" She yelled pulling my ear. I laughed.  
  
"Since grade school."  
  
"Good. That's a long time you know. I think I deserve to know what's up." Damn, she was right.  
  
"I'm thinking about how everything is coming back. Just when I finally get over the past, that past comes back." Damn, I wasn't suppose to say that.  
  
"That's life though and I don't think you'll ever get over the past."  
  
It was silent for a couple of minutes, but those minutes seemed like hours. It felt weird. I wanted to say something to break the silence but I couldn't think of anything. If it was just me and my roof, it would have been fine. But Ninamori had to join in. I stood up and began to crawl back in my room.  
  
"What's the real story about you and Mamimi? You guys seem pretty close."   
  
This question again? It's starting to get annoying.  
  
"She's my brother's girlfriend, and I guess my friend also." Ninamori shook her head.  
  
"I know that part already. I saw you two earlier, right before Mamimi was playing with your bat. you were looking at her with a big smile."  
  
"So? What's your point. I'm just happy to see her." Ninamori grunted and pulled her hair. What's up with her?  
  
"When you were talking about her before, you felt bad! You knew you did something wrong, but won't admit it!" This time I didn't even bother looking at her. I just looked at the sky. It was black, but clouds were beginning to show as well as a red outline over the mountains Damn, it's almost morning.  
  
"I do feel bad. I was the only person Mamimi had after my brother left. I tell her I love her, but she knew the truth. She knew I loved Haruko. I couldn't admit it then because Mamimi was the first girl who liked me. I even yelled at her about it. When that giant hand thing got bigger, she was screaming my brothers name. It was because she knew he's the only one that could ever really love her. It's tough on her because she cared for me but I couldn't care for her. She knew that the only reason why I thought I loved her was because she was a bit like Haruko. I only found that out a year after she left. In a way, I care about her. But only as a friends. "  
  
Ninamori blinked.  
  
"You are so confusing you know." I looked at her and smiled.  
  
"I blame it on Mamimi." I watched her smile, then lean on the window frame.  
  
"Who do you love?"  
  
"I guess Haruko."  
  
"We always love the people that hurt us."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Mamimi loves Tasuku after he left her all alone. You love Haruko-"  
  
"after she uses me."  
  
"Haruko wants Atomsk, and she thought you were him-"  
  
"I was him."  
  
"No, you were still Naota. His spirit thing, I guess, just became one with your body."  
  
"Atomsk is looking for a body. Is that why your all coming back?" Me and Ninamori bother turned around quickly. Did Mamimi hear everything?!  
  
----  
  
I let out a breath of air. Mamimi was sleep talking. She was on he floor curled up in her sleeping bag.   
  
"Is that why I'm here?" She whispered. Me and Naota crawled over to her to hear better.   
  
Mamimi giggled and flipped to her back.  
  
"Because of Atomsk!" She laughed again.  
  
"Haruko... this is scary. Why can't I tell -" suddenly Mamimi opened her Eyes and screamed.  
  
-------------  
  
Ta-kun and Nina were an inch away from my face!  
  
"What you two trying to do!" I asked them. I frowned and covered my face with my sleeping bag.  
  
"You were talking in your sleep and we wanted to know if you were crazy." Nina laughed. I came out of my sleeping bag and stuck my tongue out.   
  
I frowned and held my nose.  
  
"Nina and Ta-kun's breath is stinky. Mamimi will brush her teeth now." I paused as I got to the door. "YOU SHOULD TOO!!"  
  
---------  
  
You now what's weird? For the longest time I've known Mamimi and for all those nights she slept over, I've never once heard her talk in her sleep. I don't know what's up with the whole flash back stuff... but I know something's up. I miss these memories, yet I hate them. My memories seem so bitter because it brings out the truth. My brother left me and Haruko left me. But even though I hate the memories of them, I still want to remember.   
  
I feel stupid thinking this, but I think she's coming back. Haruko said she would come back for me when I'm older. I'm older now, right? Even though she used me and made my life more bitter, I still think I love her. I could be happy when I'm around her. I don't have to be the mature guy anymore. I can be free. So I guess... in away. I just like bitter things.   
  
**Authors notes:** If you guys don't get it still... from my weird un-human writing. I'll tell you on the next chapter. I'm sooo sorry this is a week late. I just started school and everything. 


	4. Maybe I Do

**What Happened Now?**  
  
**Summary:** Naota is a normal, bored, 14 year old teenager with an interesting past. Through the years no one has reminded him about the past, nor was the past brought up... until now.   
  
**Author's Notes:** Thanks again too all you reviewers! This fic wouldn't be up here still, if it wasn't for you guys.... I also forgot something really big though... I forgot to put my disclaimers. I think putting them is really stupid because is all about fanfics. Nobody owns anything in here.. besides their creative... story. Anyway I'll get it over with. **DISCLAIMERS: I DO NOT OWN FLCL!!!** Anyway... If you guys didn't get the last chapter "I like things bitter." I'll tell you about it. Ta-kun is remembering about the past and stuff... but the past always brings bitterness back into his life. And even though it those, he like remembering the past. For example, Haruko. She was trouble and brought the bitterness in his life when she used him... and it hurts Naota when he remembers her... but he still want her. Get it? LoL I hope so... Man, I hope you guys understand the story... and the chapter won't kill it. **R&R everyone!  
**  
**Four: Maybe I do**  
  
It's been a three days since Mamimi's been here. It's Tuesday now and it's after school. Naota had to stay after because he was late. I watched as Mamimi played with my cat as I did my Algebra II homework.   
  
"Where's Ta-kun, Nina?" Mamimi asked as she sat down next to me.  
  
"He was late for school, so he got detention." I replied, still looking at the number on my book. This problem is hard. I began to chew on my pencil .  
  
"What grade are you in, Nina?"  
  
"I'm a 9TH grader." my voice was muffles from the pencil. Mamimi then grabbed my book and looked at it.  
  
"If your a freshmen, why do you have an algebra II book?" I took the pencil out of my mouth and looked at Mamimi.  
  
"I have a lot of free time so I spend it studying. I also went to summer school and took extra classes so they had no choice to advance me."  
  
"And your having a tough time with which problem?"  
  
"what do you mean?"  
  
"Your expression, your having a problem." I blinked and looked at Mamimi. How could she help me? She hardly went to school... I think she dropped out of school when she was a junior, after Naota's brother left.  
  
"Number fifteen." I said. Mamimi fell to her back and looked at the problem. Then she giggles and gave me the book back.   
  
"You're thinking too hard Eri! It's just a review of geometry." She handed the book back to me and showed me what to do. I blinked as I watched Mamimi do the work and she called me Eri!  
  
"I didn't really drop out of high school, you know." She said without looking at me. I blushed and looked down.  
  
"I stayed in school and did all my work like every teenager did. I just had a lot of extra time because I was always done with my work."  
  
"How come I always saw you out of school?" I blushed harder. I didn't mean to say that out loud. Mamimi just laughed.  
  
"The teacher always got mad at me, guess Mamimi was to smart for them, so they kick me out of class once in a while. I would have to make up my time during the weekends because of that. That's how come most of you guys always see me in my uniform. I was happy to move outta this place, because the high school I went to was for arts and stuff. It was advance so I could take the class I needed and wanted."  
  
I looked at Mamimi and blinked again. I didn't know she was this _normal._  
  
"Who'd have thought you were brains and talent." I laughed... a little. Mamimi smiled and went back to playing with my cat.  
  
After a while, I finished my homework and looked at my watch. It was 4:30. What was taking Naota so long? I shoved all my stuff in my bag and laid on the grass.  
  
"Nina, what do you think of Ta-kun?" my eyes trailed from the light blue sky to Mamimi who was sitting up and looking at me. I sat up and shrugged.  
  
"I'm not sure. You've known him longer."  
  
"I did know him longer, but what do you think of Ta-kun." Mamimi question again. I felt my cheeks burn. What does she want?  
  
"A friend. I think of Naota as a Stupid boy who's my friends." Mamimi looked away with a smile.  
  
"When I first met Ta-kun-"  
  
"Why do you call him Ta-kun, Mamimi? I mean, he's not his brother."  
  
"Did I say Ta-kun was his brother." I looked at Mamimi and blinked. I'm getting confused.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Ta-kun is my nickname for him. His brother has a name and so does Ta-kun. Why do I need to mistaken Ta-kun as his brother? They are both two different people." She said, still looking at the river.  
  
"When I first met Ta-kun was also the first time I met his brother. Ta-kun was in preschool, his brother was in 6th grade and I was in 3rd. Anyways, the school was burning and I was stuck inside, I was so scared that day. Then , I saw someone, it was Ta-kun's brother... he saved me. And ever since then we've been close."   
  
"So..." Mamimi turned and looked away from the he water and looked at me for a while then back at the river.  
  
"When Tasuku left me, I felt I had nothing left, But Ta-kun was there for me. He stayed with me the nigh Tasuku left, he stayed with me when I felt lonely and he took care of me."  
  
"Who do you love out of both of them?" I asked out of no where. Mamimi must think I a real brat now. She doesn't even know me and I'm asking all these personal questions! I looked up at Mamimi ready to say I'm sorry a billion times, but she turned around and smiled.  
  
"I came back here, to the place I was mistreated and got bullied on, just to see both of them again."   
  
I looked at Mamimi in confusion. does she love Ta-kun or does she love Tasuku?  
  
"But which one do you love more?"  
  
"Why do I need to choose?"  
  
I looked at Mamimi with a frown. How could she say that? Mamimi looked at the floor and shook her head. I think she understood my facial expressions or something.  
  
"I have a question for you. Who do you love, Ninamori?"   
  
I looked down and cover my face that was burning up. I felt Mamimi smiling. She knew I was covering my face because I was blushing.  
  
"You love him, don't you?" She giggled. I took my hands away from my face and stood up.  
  
"Don't change the subject! Do you love Tasuku or not?!" I was still blushing but I kept my voice regular... well as close to regular.  
  
"Mamimi will answer your question if you answer Mamimi's." She stood up and stuck her hand out in front of her.  
  
I looked at her hand then at her. I shook her hand.   
  
"But you're going first!" She smiled again and nodded.  
  
"Ta-kun's heart is taken and Tasuku's heart is somewhere..." Mamimi looked at the sky and kept her smile.  
  
"Part of Mamimi's heart is with Ta-kun. But most of Mamimi's heart is still Tasuku. but Tasuku might have lost Mamimi's heart. Do you understand my answer?"  
  
I looked at her dully. Is she trying to sound deep or is she just being her confusing self? Mamimi looked at me and gave out a heavy sigh.  
  
"Maybe I do."  
  
I was about to say something till I heard a foot steps coming down under the bridge. I turned red again but it quickly faded.  
  
-----  
  
"Sorry I'm late, someone got me busted... again!" I said loudly as I inhaled some sweet air that filled my lungs.  
  
"Next time come to school early, Naota. That way you wouldn't have to get detention." Ninamori said. I stop heaving and looked at the purple haired chick standing next to Mamimi.  
  
"I wouldn't have gotten detention if you didn't rat me out!" I screamed.  
  
"I'm your friend and I want to make sure you don't do any crimes."  
  
"Funny, I don't see any friends here." I yelled back. I saw Ninamori frown as she got ready to attack me. She jumped into the air ready to kick me, but I was ready also. I caught her and swung her around.  
  
"Eri! I'm kidding!" I laughed. She began to laugh too.  
  
"Put me down Naota!" She screamed and laughed at the same time. I place her down on the grass and we both fell laughing. There was flash of light and we turned to see Mamimi with her camera, smiling.  
  
"Well?" Mamimi asked.  
  
"Well what, Mamimi?" I question, still smiling. She didn't say anything, so I looked at Ninamori... who was oddly blushing. What's going on?  
  
Ninamori looked up at Mamimi and smiled.   
  
"Maybe I do."  
  
**Authors Notes:** More chapters to come! Well this chapter is mainly about Ninamori and Mamimi as you can tell. LoL... Do you get the whole "Maybe I do" Part? TiLL next time!!! 


	5. Visit

**What Happened Now?**  
  
**Summary:** Naota is a normal, bored, 14 year old teenager with an interesting past. Through the years no one has reminded him about the past, nor was the past brought up... until now.   
  
**Author's Notes:** Sorry this chapter took so long.. again! The phone line in my house got messed up so I couldn't send in this Fic.   
  
LoL I was really happy when I found out that people wanted me to continued my fic and that they really liked it. I was ever more happier when someone threatened me to continue. (as weird as that sounds.) Oh yeah! For the chapter "Maybe I do..." you people get it right? Mamimi and Ninamori both talk and they both answer their questions with "Maybe I do" So... umm enjoy everyone!!!  
  
**Five: Visit**  
  
It's been a whole week yesterday since Mamimi came, telling everyone that Tasuku is coming back. I wonder if people still believe her? From the looks of it, everyone doesn't seem to care if Mamimi was lying or telling the truth, they all seem happy... well everyone besides Naota's dad. I guess they still don't like her. It's Saturday, 3:30 AM. I'm outside Naota's room looking into the window. That Eri Ninamori girl has Naota's bed while Mamimi and Naota have the floor. I stiff my urge to laugh as I watch Naota drool on Mamimi's prized camera. She's going to be very, very extremely so steamily mad at her Taaa-kun!  
  
I've been watching them ever since Mamimi came back into Naota's life. I watched her as she almost blabbed everything last Saturday morning. Thankfully, she woke up in time before she ruined everything I had planned.   
  
Mamimi had been sleeping on the floor at Naota's house for the past week. She must really believe deep in that small mind that Tasuku is coming back for her. Poor, young human. She doesn't know the future to come.   
  
I smile as I watch Naota. He's a big boy, toy, of joy now! He changed and so has his room. I smile more. In the corner is not only his bat, but a blue bass. I know he plays it sometimes. The bunk bed is gone... gone... so long, I miss the bunk bed!   
  
My smile turns into a grin. I can feel it coming now. I laugh out loud, forgetting about the sleeping kids. I glance at the clock, it's 6:30 AM now. Damn-it. Have I been staring at Naota that long? I heard a grunt. Someone is going to wake up soon. I watched each of the kids. Ninamori is dead asleep. I watched as Mamimi's body rise and look at me. She seems to read my thoughts as she keeps staring. I stand up, getting ready to jump away, but too late. Naota's awake.  
  
I watched as his eyes widen and his mouth open slightly. Mamimi is still looking at me with blank eyes. I glare at her and she nodded.  
  
"Haruko?" I hear Naota whisper.  
  
"Naota, go back to sleep." Mamimi whispered looking down as she went back into her sleeping bag. Naota's eyes closed slightly as he fell to his back and slept.  
  
Save by Mamimi. I jumped up on top of Naota's room which was the roof of the house. Maybe, before I leave again, I'll watch the sun rise. It didn't take long though. The dark blue sky soon faded quickly as the sun's rays chased the darkness away. I kept looking at the sky, it coming all so soon, but the sooner the better. My smile widen. It is better. From down bellow I could hear Naota yawn loudly then I heard foot steps some to the window. I could See Naota's dark brown hair covering his head looking right then left. Naota's head fall down as he gives out a heavy sigh.   
  
What's on your mind, Naota?  
  
"Ta-kun, what's wrong?" I heard Mamimi asked. Like she doesn't know.  
  
"I had, I had I dream. Haruko came back to see me. She was here. Out my window, watching me." He said.  
  
I smiled, then slowly walked away from him and the house.  
  
The time will come when you'll be able to see me, Naota. But for now, I'll just visit.  
  
**Author's Notes:** As you can see from this Fic... Haruko has something big planned out and Mamimi's involved. Review everyone and tell me your favorite couples! 


	6. The One and Only

**What Happened Now?**  
  
Summary: Naota is a normal, bored, 14 year old teenager with an interesting past. Through the years no one has reminded him about the past, nor was the past brought up... until now.   
  
**Author's Notes: R&R everyone!  
**  
**Six: The One and Only**  
  
When Tasuku and I started dating was during high school. I remembered I was going home from school when four guys tried to hurt me. Tasuku was there to save me again, like how a knight would be there for his princess. I looked at him, he looked at me, and it felt different... stronger. We still went to the same school and we had a few things in common, but that didn't matter. After a few days after what had happened, he came up to me by my locker and asked me out and I said yes. I was a freshman so it was a big deal for a freshman to go out with a senior.   
  
Ta-kun was ten years old at the time. Tasuku and me went out a couple of times and then before I knew it, we were an official couple. Things were perfect until the end of my sophomore year. Tasuku was already a varsity baseball player playing in college when it was only his freshmen year. I guess America found out about his skills and asked him to play for them. He told me first. He said he would call, send e-mails and write everyday... But as days passed by, fewer calls came and my mailbox was beginning to get empty. The next thing I knew, people at school were saying stuff about me.  
  
My world was crashing down, but so was Ta-kun's. I over heard Tasuku telling Ta-kun to take care of me before he left. During those months before Haruko came, he did. He did a really good job at it... but he started to loose his smile. As much as I tried to cheer him up, it wouldn't work. I didn't want him to bring me down more since things were twice as bad at school and home, so I just kept it up with my happy go lucky attitude. Then Haruko came. He laughed and smiled with her. He loved her... but I think he also has feelings for Eri Ninamori. I could tell by the way they talked that night. And Nina loves Ta-kun, but it's obvious to everyone... well everyone besides Ta-kun.  
  
_Tasuku, can you please come back? I don't like being alone, and it hurts a lot._  
  
-----  
  
I watched as Mamimi sat down on the grass. She was wearing black pants that were baggy and a tight red t-shirt that revealed her back and her stomach. Her arms were wrapped around her legs as she held her camera with her right hand. I think she was staring at the river again, but I couldn't see. The sun was beginning to fall and it left the sky a light purple, orange and pink. I walked over to her and sat down on her right side.  
  
To the corner of my eyes I looked at Mamimi. She was smiling a bit, like always, and was looking deep into the water.   
  
"It's rude to stare, Ta-kun." She replied in barely a whisper.  
  
"Mamimi, don't call me that." I said in a hard voice. I looked at her. How many times do I need to tell her that? I'm not Tasuku!  
  
"Why... Ta-kun?" She didn't look at me, it seemed like the water has her in a trance. I shook my head.  
  
"Because I'm not Tasuku, that's why." I replied angrily, "Do you call me that just to get me mad?"  
  
"I never said you were Tasuku, Ta-kun. And I don't call you Ta-kun just to get you angry. I call you that because it's your nickname." I exhaled at Mamimi's answer. "Ta-kun, when I was with your brother, what did I call him?"   
  
I looked up at the sky. The light colors were beginning to fade and the darkness of the night was beginning to creep up. I thought for while. It's been three years since Mamimi had ever talked to him. I looked back at Mamimi who was looking at me, smiling.  
  
"You called him, Tasuku." I replied.  
  
"What does that have to do with Ta-kun?" She questioned.  
  
"_Ta_ comes from TAsuku."  
  
"No _Ta_ comes from Nao_TA_." She laughed. I looked at her and blinked. I didn't smile because something was still on my mind.  
  
"Remember the whole battle scene with that big hand-"  
  
"Where's Nina?" Mamimi asked loudly.  
  
"When I told you I loved yo-"  
  
"Where is Ninamori?" Mamimi asked again.  
  
"When I was the one saving you why were you screaming-"  
  
"Where is Eri? Where is she?!" Mamimi screamed.  
  
"Stop changing the subject! Mamimi, grow up! Why were you screaming my brother's name! I was the one saving you, I was the one that could save you!" I yelled as I stood up. Mamimi shut her eyes tight and covered her ear.  
  
"Please don't yell Ta-kun." Mamimi said sadly. I looked at her and felt bad.   
  
"_Please_ answer the question, Mamimi." I asked in a normal tone as possible.  
  
"Mamimi was saying Tasuku's name because maybe he wanted to save her. You didn't love Mamimi, Naota, you loved Haruko! We both knew it! You lied about loving me, you _hurt_ Mamimi when you said that. It all became really true when you didn't bother coming down the bridge to see if I was okay. You went the other way and said you didn't care about me." Mamimi said quickly, but it went by so slow, that I was able to understand it perfectly. Ninamori was right, me and my brother did a lot of damage to her.   
  
We didn't talk for a while. I was staring at Mamimi's head that was down on her knees. The only thing I could hear is the running of the water, the crickets, and my heart beating. Part of me believes I could hear Mamimi's mind screaming to say something, to make up a subject, anything to kill the silence.  
  
"Ninamori went out with her Mom and Dad for dinner." I replied. Mamimi gave me a week and sad smile and held up her camera. She pointed it towards the river and there was a flash.  
  
"Ta-kun, you know I care about you, right?" She asked, looking up at me with her dark brown eyes. I smiled at her as I sat down again, this time closer to her so that we our arms were right next to each other.  
  
"Why did you leave?"  
  
"Because I was hurt." She said simply as she played with her camera.   
  
The sky was dark and the stars were showing now.  
  
"Mamimi, I care about you too." I said with a smiled, but my smile didn't last long.   
  
I turned and looked at Mamimi's face to see a depressing frown. I went in back of her and wrapped my arms around her tightly, then kissed her cheek. Her skin was cold and she was shaking slightly.   
  
I don't know what's up with her today. She seems so sad. Could it be my fault or is waiting for Tasuku too much for her?  
  
"Why do you do this Ta-kun?" Mamimi asked with another weak smile.  
  
I looked down at her and rested my chin on her shoulder.  
  
"Do what?" I asked.  
  
"What you're doing to me now."  
  
"What? This?" I smiled as I hugged her tighter. "You did it to me when I was just a kid, Mamimi."  
  
She laughed and placed her hands on top of mine.  
  
"Answer Mamimi's Question."  
  
"Because I have to." I whispered as I kissed her neck. When she laughed I smiled.  
  
"Who's making you, Ta-kun?" she asked as she turned to me, her nose brushed agents my cheeks.  
  
"That stupid boy named Naota. He said if I didn't take care of you, he and his brother are both going to kick my ass." Her voice echoed as she laughed more. My smile grew as she kissed my cheek.  
  
"Really?" Mamimi asked giggling as I moved my hands gently up her stomach and continued to kissed her neck more. Just the way she did it to me back then.  
  
"Yep. Naota would be really mad if something ever happened to you. Tasuku would be mad too." I whispered between kisses.  
  
Mamimi laughed as she rested her head on my shoulder, which gave me more rrom to kiss. From the corner of my eyes, I could see Mamimi close her eyes and I could feel her hands moving around on my lap. I smiled. This was just like old times, only this time I'm older and I'm the one making the moves. I brought my hands up her shirt more.  
  
"You really think Tasuku would be really mad if I got hurt?"   
  
"You bet he would." Said a voice. A light shinned in Mamimi's and my face. I squinted as the light faded. A guy with black hair and blue eyes like mines stood across from me and Mamimi. There was a duffle bag hanging on his shoulder and he wore a backwards baseball cap.  
  
"Tasuku?" Mamimi whispered as she went away from my arms and stood up.   
  
"The one and only."  
  
**Author' Notes:** Yep... big brother is back! Review everyone! Tell me your favorite couples and stay tuned for the next chapter. We're going to have a little reunion. :) 


	7. Welcome Home

**What Happened Now?**  
  
**Summary:** Naota is a normal, bored, 14 year old teenager with an interesting past. Through the years no one has reminded him about the past, nor was the past brought up... until now.  
  
**Author's Notes:** First of all, I want to say **thank you** to everyone who reviewed my Fic and urged me to keep going. Without them, I don't think I would have been able to make this chapter.. Second, I'm really sorry it took me almost a year to think of a new chapter. I don't really have everything planned out and my computer went crazy on me. I was about to delete the whole story, but your reviews made me want to continue it. As for Tasuku, I don't really know much about him, only that he's Naota's older brother and he's a baseball player. So I'll just try to make him fit in with the story without screwing things up. Again, Thanks everyone! I'll be posting up a new chapter within this month, I swear!

**Seven: Welcome Home!**  
  
I felt weird. The three of use were walking home in silence. I glanced to the side and saw Mamimi looking at her walking feet as she held Tasuku's hand. I rubbed my arms slightly from the cold air. Mamimi was being kept warm because she was wearing my jacket. The guy that should be holding her hand should be the guy who keeps her warm by lending her his jacket. Damn, I hate being cold. I exhaled and saw my foggy breath.  
  
"Ta-kun..." I heard Mamimi say. I turned around and as I did I saw my brother look at her from the corner of his eyes. My name was the first thing said to break the silence since we stood by the river an hour ago.  
  
I looked at her, afraid to see anything because of my brother expression. What if he thinks I took his girl? He leaves Mamimi in my care and comes home to see me all over her. But why would he care anyways? He has that blonde chick in America.... What am I saying?! I've been complaining to see Tasuku for a long time, and he's here now! I should be happy and asking him all these stupid questions and telling him about Eri... but no. It's just weird right now... and I just realized I said Ninamori's name. Okay... there has to be a meaning to this... If my brother does suspect something going on with me and Mamimi, I should tell him about Ninamori because there is _NOTHING_ going on between me and Mamimi! There is **NOTHING** going on between me and Ninamori either! There is nothing going on between me and anybody at all!  
  
"Ta-kun, you're cold." Mamimi said. I realized I was no longer a couple feet in back of them. Mamimi has right behind my back and so was Tasuku.  
  
"I'm fine, Mamimi." I said, looking behind me with a biggest smile that I could make look real.  
  
"Tasuku..." Mamimi whispered. I watched as he looked at her with a smile... that hopefully was real.  
  
"What took you so long to come home?" Mamimi's eyes gazed up as a small smile appeared on her face.  
  
"I had to get some things done." He said simply. "Things have changed here, more then I thought. Naota, your all grown up. You're almost as tall as me."  
  
I looked at my brother and smiled widely, "I'm the same height as you, bro. I think someone here is getting shorter."  
  
Tasuku looked around and behind him. "Don't worry kid, you'll grow up to be like me someday!" HE laughed as he grabbed my head. I groaned as Mamimi started giggling.  
  
"I think he was talking about you, Tasuku."  
  
"So do I still get the top bunk?" He asked as we started walking again.  
  
"About that..." I started. " Dad didn't think you were ever going to come back so he gt rid of it and got me my own bed."  
  
I looked up at Tasuku who just looked at me back. I looked down at my shoes and rubbed the back of my head with my hands.  
  
"Oh." He paused for a moment. I looked up to see him grinning. "Thanks for the letting me borrow your bed, bro! It's nice of you to take the floor."  
  
My head shot up and I glared at my brother, ready to attack him. Not only was he going to take MY room, but he's going to take MY bed too! I was ready to say something but as I began to open my mouth, Tasuku threw Mamimi over his shoulder and ran into the house. Hey, we're home already. I growled and cursed as I ran after them.  
  
"Tasuku! Sleep in the guest room! It's my room now you Jerk!" I opened the screen door to the kitchen and was ready to run up the stairs when something red caught my eyes.  
  
I turned to my right where the table was and noticed how there were four people sitting down. Mamimi wasn't slung over my brother's shoulder any more but cradled in his arms. I looked at her for a second a noticed a small weak smile. My dad and grandpa were glaring at Mamimi and whispering to each other. I guess they _still_ don't like here. Canti was eating a bowl of ramen and there was a blonde lady wearing a bight red top and skirt sitting next to him. She licked her lips and smiled at me.  
  
"Hey again." She laughed. Her voice was still the same. "My, my, Naota. You've grown up pretty good." I looked at her face (it was still the same as before) but, slowly, my eyes began to trail down her body. She was wearing a tight tub-top that exposed her back and her whole stomach. My eyes trailed down to the skirt she was wearing. It was shorter then her top. I couldn't imagine how that would cover the parts that mattered... it looked like it could barely stay on her. My eyes widen, as every guy in the room, as she stretched her arms high in the air and yawned. Her movements exposed a little more skin, but not enough to see everything. I blushed and looked at the floor. I'll be turning 15 in a couple of days and it's already hitting me now. I heard her laugh loudly. Even thought I was looking at the floor I could see HER look at Tasuku.  
  
---------  
  
I turned away from Naota and looked at his older brother with a wide smile. He noticed me looking at him and gave me a long glance. I crossed me legs and kept looking at him.  
  
"I guess you'll have another person in your room Naota." I said as I stood up and made my way up the stairs. As I did I passed by Tasuku and without anyone but him noticing, I brushed my hands on HIM and watched him try to keep composure of himself. This is going to be go much fun!  
  
As I made my way up the stairs I looked back to see him looking at me. I laughed and took a deep breath. "Welcome Home."  
  
**Authors Notes:** I'm planning to do 12 chapters for this, just to let you guys know. Sorry for the years wait, again. I was soo busy, plus I had a really horrible Writers block! Review and tell me what you think and give me hints too! Oh, By the way... fixed chapters 1-6, so you guy might want to re-read it. I didn't change the whole story line or anything, I just added in a few stuff so that it would blend in with the series. 


End file.
